A Very Mella Christmas
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: It's Christmas time and Stella has to get Michael the perfect gift, but will she give him the one thing he has always wanted? Mella oneshot.


**A Very Mella Christmas**

**So what do you do when you are supposed to be working on two other fics? You write a super cheesy Mella oneshot for Christmas. Anyway I don't own Rush etc etc etc and my other Mella fic will be coming soon. If I don't upload it soon feel free to harass me until I do. Anyway enjoy oh and reviews are always appreciated.**

"Hey Kerry," Leon said leaning back in his chair as he tossed his hacky sack from hand to hand, "I was thinking of having some sort of secret Santa for the team."

"Yeah Leon, that sounds great." Replied Kerry as she walked over to Leon's desk and picked up a pile of papers before dropping them seconds later. "Do you ever clean this desk? How can you work like this?"

"What can I saw Kerry, its organised chaos. See I've got my keyboard here and I've got my phone here, uh, under this pile of stuff and I've all got all my important paperwork here under my redbull and then I've..." he replied, trailing off as Kerry walked out of the room.

"Hey guys what do you think about doing a secret Santa?" Leon questioned over the coms.

"Sure," said Stella.

"Sounds good," replied Shannon. The other all voiced their agreement too.

"Alright I'll have it ready for the end of the shift," said Leon before going back to tossing the hacky sack around the office.

Just as the team were getting ready to leave, Leon walked in to the locker room with his usual enthusiasm, shaking a bowl filled with little pieces of paper.

"Pick a name," he said shaking the bowl in Josh's face. Josh picked a slip of paper out of the bowl as the others walked over to pick a name.

Stella was the last to walk over. She reached her hand into the bowl and pulled out the last slip of paper. She opened it as she walked out of the locker room and smiled as she saw the name that was written there. Michael. She was going to have to find the perfect gift for him.

Stella sat down on a bench exhausted. She had spent all morning at the mall searching for the perfect gift and she was still no closer than she was when she began. Stella racked her brain, trying to think of a time when Michael had mentioned something that he needed or wanted. She thought back to all the times she had spent with Michael...

"_Stell," Michael said stepping forwards. "I want you to be with me." Stella looked over at Michael. It broke her heart to see him like this. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to be with him too, but she couldn't. She was afraid, afraid that things wouldn't work out and they would lose everything that they had. Michael was her best friend. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have his friendship. That was what meant most to her in this world. She wasn't prepared to jeopardise that. So she plastered a stony expression on her face, willing her emotions not to show. It was better this way._

_ "It's all I want. I can't help it," continued Michael, wanting more than anything to see some sign that Stella felt the same way. He searched her face for some sort of sign but was only met with a stony glare._

_ "Michael," Stella began wishing desperately that she could find the words to explain this._

_ "Well I can't," interrupted Michael, a look of hurt evident on his face._

_ "Well I'm sorry," she replied as she began to walk away. She couldn't bare to see him like this, knowing it was all her fault._

An Idea dawned in Stella's head. She knew what she would be giving Michael this Christmas. She had an idea for the perfect gift.

It was Christmas Eve, the night of the annual Tactical Response Christmas party.

"Secret Santa time!" called Leon, and he led the police officers to a large pile of presents in the corner of the room. One by one they all walked over to pick up their gifts. Michael walked over, eager to see what his present was; he was still just a kid at heart. He searched through the pile of gifts, upon finding nothing he search through the pile again thinking there had been some sort of mistake. His present couldn't have just disappeared. This was probably Josh's idea of a joke. He looked up and met Stella's eyes across the room. She beckoned to him before turning and walking of the room. Michael followed all thoughts of the present forgotten.

Stella made her way down the empty hallway, not turning to see if Michael was following her. He would be. He was always there when she needed him. She walked into the locker room and turned around. Michael entered seconds later.

"Stell," Michael began.

"I'm walking now Michael," Stella replied stepping towards him and putting her finger on his lips to silence him. "When I picked your name from the secret Santa I knew I had to get you the perfect gift." Michael's face lit up, so it wasn't one of Josh's jokes. "But everything I looked at wasn't enough and I realised that you mean more to me than anything else. Then I realised that I was scare of stuffing things up, of losing you. I was so afraid that if we tried this," she said gesturing between them, "that it would ruin our friendship. Then I realised that we live in a risky world, I mean we're cops for goodness sake and if anything happened and we did get a chance to try this," she continued gesturing between them once again. "I could never live with myself, so I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm not afraid anymore and I want to give this a try. I want to be with you Michael." Michael reached out to gently cup her face before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to hers.

Stella broke the kiss and pushed Michael up against a nearby locker before kissing him again. Their tongues battled for dominance as Stella's fingers made quick work of the buttons on Michael's shirt.

"And just so you know Michael, I'm in this for the long haul. I'm not running away this time." Stella whispered as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders before moving down to undo his belt. Michael smiled as he dropped Stella's shirt to the ground, her pants joining it seconds later. Stella was the best Christmas present he could ever wish for.


End file.
